Here A Car, There A Car
by BraeBrae Baby
Summary: "Come on, doing the carwash will be fuuuun!" Ino smiled. Fun? Yeah right Ino, FUN was 104 cars and 4 hours ago. Fun was before the guys decided to show up for their daily dose of entertainment! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno


'Here A Car, There A Car.'

**By – **BraeBrae Baby

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Naruto. If I did Itachi and Deidara would still be alive.

**Summary – **"Come on, doing the carwash will be fuuuun!" Ino smiled. Fun? Yeah right Ino, FUN was 104 cars and 4 hours ago. Fun was before the guys decided to show up for their daily dose of entertainment! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

The sun, Ancient Egyptians worshipped it, the Earth needs it, little kids like to paint it with their bright yellow paint and the warm orange crayons but Sakura Haruno however? Well let's just say she was wishing it would just blow up.

"Is it 5 o'clock yet?" Tenten whined as she threw her sponge into the bucket by her feet. Hinata looked at her watch and shook her head, "Not even close, try 12:30." She muttered, slamming her soapy sponge onto the bonnet of the car in front of them. "Ino, this has to be the WORST thing you've roped me into." Tenten muttered glancing down at herself. She and her three best friends were currently standing soaking wet and covered in soap at a petrol station, in their swimwear. Tenten's eye twitched majorly as another soap sudd landed on her black bikini top. "Remind me to kill the Pig later." Sakura hissed from her place on the Ute's tray back. "I heard that forehead!" Ino cried from the side of the petrol station, filling up her empty bucket. Sakura stuck out her tongue and glared at an annoying fleck of mud that caked the edge of the tray. '_How did I manage to get stuck out here in 40 degree heat washing cars?'_ **(A/N: 40 degrees Celsius guys, its equivalent to 104 degrees Fahrenheit. And yeah, it gets that hot in my town T.T)**

Flashback

"_Summer holidays! Finally! Time to relax and cool down!" Tenten cheered throwing her bag over her shoulder as the final school bell rang. Hinata smiled, "What's first on the list ladies?" she asked walking out the classroom behind her friends. The four continued walking until they reached Ino's car, said girl dropped her books on the bonnet and sighed. "Well my dad says that I've got to help with the joint company carwash." She muttered and the girls giggled. Sakura pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Good luck Pig, I wish you well. I will send flowers to your funeral." She teased and stuck out her tongue. Ino chuckled, "Yeah I know, which is why I signed you girls up to help me!" she cried, with a big smile on her face. _

"_You WHAT!" the three exclaimed. Kakashi looked up from his book and peered out the window on the other side of the campus. "Hmm?" he shrugged before going back to reading with a small giggle. _

_Ino laughed nervously and backed away from the three scary, threatening teenage girls. _**(A/N: Hinata, looking evil? O.O) **_"Come on, doing a carwash will be fuuuun!" Ino smiled. Sakura glared before jumping in the front seat, "It better be Pig, or you're going to be Sunday's roast." She threatened before slamming the door close._

End Flashback

Sakura jumped from where she perched and grabbed the hose to rinse off the soap. She heard Hinata mutter threats under her breath as she started to wipe the car dry. Sakura shuddered, you knew Hinata was pissed when she was talking to herself. A few minutes later the Ute was gone and a new car took its place. Sakura groaned out loud, "This ultimately sucks." She muttered, grabbing a quick drink before heading over to the flashy black car.

"Ino I hope you enjoy your funeral." Sakura growled to the blonde as they made their way to their new customer. "I told you girls it was the joined company car wash." She protested, and sighed when Sakura's eye began to twitch in annoyance. "Look Forehead, the four of us are getting nearly $50 per car we wash... Each. We've done close to 100 cars by now." She nudged her pink haired best friend with her elbow. "Think of the spending you could do these holidays." She continued. Sakura sighed and slowly a smile dawned upon her face. "Yeah you're right Pig. I could buy those boots I've been craving for months now!" she giggled. Ino smiled and grabbed her arm. "Come on, the girls are waiting!"

The four stood around the sleek black car, waiting for the driver to step out. Tenten began to stomp her foot impatiently. "Come on will ya!" She cried, "You're the last car to do before I get my lunch break!" she hissed, throwing her sponge at the tinted windshield. Hinata patted Tenten's shoulder. "Calm down Ten-chan. Just think – free lunch." she smiled softly once she felt her relax under her hand. "You're right Hina-chan! Let's just get cleaning." She said as she leaned over the bonnet of the car and grabbed her sponge and got to work. Soon enough the other three joined in: Tenten took the bonnet and windscreen. Hinata took the left hand side; Sakura took the right **(A/N: Right side = drivers) **while Ino scrubbed the boot of the car. Unbeknownst to the four girls, of who sat inside the car.

The Car!

"Ok wow!" a voice cried from the back seat. "What a view." He muttered as he plastered his face against the window. "Dobe, remove your greasy face from my window." The driver hissed, turning around to glare at the person. "Oh chill Teme, don't tell me that chicken butt head of yours isn't liking what you're seeing." He cried, pointing out the driver's window. The driver rolled his eyes; a slight blush adorned his cheeks as he sat back down. "You know, as troublesome as it is. We should actually get out of the car." Another voice drawled from his seat in the back. "Aww Shikamaru you're no fun!" the loud mouth muttered, crossing his arms in front of him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and reached for the door. "Fine, stay in the car Naruto. See if I care... Neji, Sasuke you coming?" he asked, looking into the front seats. The two nodded and reached for their own doors and opening them. Neji smirked and looked back at the blonde. "By the way Naruto, think of what the girls will do when they find out you were staring." Before he climbed out of the passenger seat and closing the door. "They won't find out Neji! Not unless- Eeep!" he yelped before throwing himself out his door.

The four girls screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sakura cried, pointing her squeegee threateningly at the Uchiha. He smirked and gestured around him. "Dad's company is part of the carwash." He said, thrusting his thumb back at his car. "Clean." And with that the four guys walked past and to the fuel station cafe. "Son of a b- AHHH!" Tenten cried as she slid over a soapy spot on the ground. Sakura helped her up and the three glared at Ino. "I said it was a JOINED COMAPNY CARWASH!" She cried. The others shook their head before getting back to work.

The guys emerged from the cafe a few minutes later and sat under one of the umbrella's outside to watch the girls work. Naruto took a bite of his hotdog. "I take back my previous statement, this view is better." He cheered with his mouth full. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit him over the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined, the Uchiha smirked. "For being a Dobe. Although I must admit, the view is rather nice." He replied, eyes glued to the working pinkette. Neji smirked and reached over for Shikamaru's now empty Coke can. "Troublesome, what are you gonna do?" he asked, lifting his head off the table. Neji just smirked again before he lifted up the can... And pegged it straight at Tenten's head. "Ow!" she cried and stopped scrubbing. She dropped her sponge and looked over her shoulder. Her glare intensified as it rested on Neji. "Hyuuga! She screeched before heading over to him. Neji looked back at his mates, "I'll uhh... See you guys tomorrow." He mumbled before he took off, sprinting down the main street with Tenten close behind.

The girls stared at Tenten's retreating form, before shrugging and getting back to work. "Hinata, the time. Please." Sakura pretty much whined. Wait no scratch that, she DID whine. Hinata rolled her eyes before glancing at her watch. "5 minutes later than the last time you asked me." She muttered before crouching down and cleaning the rims of Sasuke's car. "Pig, it's official. I hate you." Sakura muttered before watching Ino pick up her empty bucket. "Refill time, be back soon."

Shikamaru sat up once he realised that Ino was moving away from the other two. He glanced back at the guys before giving them a curt nod and standing up. Ino was humming to herself as she filled up her bucket; today wasn't going as she planned. And now that Tenten ran off, the work load had doubled for the remaining three. She turned off the tap and groaned when she saw one of her rags fly away. She placed her bucket back on the ground and ran after it. "Aha! Gotcha!" she cried as her petite fingers snatched the dirty rag. "Oh my god!" she cried as cold water hit her, she glanced through the strands of blonde hair stuck to her face. "Shikamaru!" she screamed before chasing after said boy, who was laughing his ass off as he ran.

Sakura and Hinata watched Ino run from the station, completely soaked. "Great! Our worked just doubled!" Sakura cried before throwing her bucket of water onto the front of Sasuke's car. "She got us into this and then ditches us!" she cried again grabbing the hose and spraying the black vehicle. Hinata sighed, "I'm going to get something to drink. Be back soon." She smiled before wandered off over to the cafe. Naruto was out of his seat in a flash and followed her inside with a wide grin aimed at Sasuke. The raven hair teen stood up from his chair and headed over to the last remaining worker.

"You missed a spot." He smirked, pointing to a random spot on the car door. Sakura's figure tensed before she let out a breath. "Well EXCUSE ME! I don't remember promising that the work would be perfect! We've cleaned over 100 cars since we started working this morning at 9:30." Sakura screamed, before unexpectedly throwing her empty bucket at him. Said bucket hit the Uchiha in the face and knocked him down with a grunt. Sakura yelped, "Shit! Sasuke I'm sorry!" She cried, kneeling down next to him. "It's been a long day, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke?" she asked before she was flipped over on her back on the ground. Sasuke smirked down at her, "What just happened?" she asked, dazed. Sasuke smirked more before leaning close. "This." He whispered, before pressing his lips onto hers. Sakura's eyes closed as she kissed back, '_Ino was right, carwashes ARE fun!'_

With Neji and Tenten

"Hyuuga Neji, if you don't stop and let me kill you right now. You're going to wish you were never born!" She screamed as she chased him down the busy street. Neji chuckled before calling back over his shoulder. "I chose life Ten!" he smirked before pushing himself harder and sped up. "Hyuuga!" she cried before the loud honk of a car horn was heard. To Neji, it seemed like it all happened in slow motion, his skidded to a halt, swung himself around and sprinted to the stunned Tenten, successfully grabbing her and pulling her out of the way. The two landed with a grunt on the hot pavement. Breathing heavily Tenten slowly opened her eyes, only to see Neji's pale white ones staring back down at her. "Are we alive?" She asked quietly, not moving her gaze. The only answer she received was his lips pressing against her own. The kiss broke a few minutes later and Tenten smiled, before slamming her hand down on the back of his head. "Ow! What the!" Neji cried. Tenten sat up, "Payback for throwing the can!" She screamed before pushing him over and kissing him again.

With Ino and Shikamaru

"Shikamaru Nara! You're so going to pay for this!" a pissed Ino cried as she chased the brunette boy down the back streets and through the park. She stopped in the middle of the grass and fell to her hands and knees, her chest rising up and down with each pant she took. She forced herself off the grass and back onto her feet, her ice blue eyes glared around the landscape until she found a familiar shaped hairstyle in the distance sitting on a bench. Ino pursed her lips together in determination before stalking her way over. "Shikamaru, I hope you like the dark." She muttered as she stood in front of him. Shikamaru looked up at her with a lazy grin and stood up. "Why is that Ino-chan?" he asked. She glared at him and raised her fist. "Because you'll be lying in a coff-" she started, only to be silenced with a kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shikamaru pulled back slowly and smiled down at her. Ino opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile before she shoved him backwards. She burst into laughter as his head reappeared from the water, a duck quacked in front and tried to swim from its place atop his head. "Ino, what the hell?" he shouted, spitting out pond water. She smiled and winked at him. "It was your turn to get wet." She laughed before sprinting off. 

With Naruto and Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a seat across from her. She looked up from her bottle of water and smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun." He grinned at her before scratching the back of his head. "Nee Hinata-chan, you and the girls looked great back there. I mean the view was wow." Hinata's face turned red, in both embarrassment and anger. "Hinata, you're looking really red. You sure you put on enough sunscreen?" He asked before having a bottle thrown at his head. "Ow! What was that for." He cried, rubbing his forehead. "That was for being a pervert Naruto Uzumaki!" she shouted and stormed off to the door. Before she could open it however, someone grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw the blonde with his head low. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I thought girls like to be complimented on the way they looked. I didn't realise you'd be offended. I'm sorry; I take back what I said. I just wanted to let you know you look beautiful today." He said softly. Hinata blushed before taking a step towards the boy. "It's alright Naruto, I didn't mean to overreact; it's been such a long hot day. I'm sorry." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No need to apologise, you can make it up to me by letting me take you to dinner." Hinata giggled and looked up at him. "Deal." She smiled before he leaned down and kissed her.

Hmm, I don't know where I'm pleased on the way this turned out. But nevertheless, read and review. No flames please! Lots of love (and cookies)

BraeBrae Baby.


End file.
